Harry Potter and The Makers
by Padfoot192
Summary: Harry finds out that he has a uncle (not Vernon) that has been has been locked up in a room for 22 years
1. No name

This is my fanfic so BE NICE. This story I'm only doing because I felt like writing.  
So remember BE NICE BE NICE BE NICE BE NICE BE NICE BE NICE BE NICE.  
Sincerely, Padfoot192  
  
Chapter One: No Name  
  
Harry was sitting in the Gryffindor common room playing chess with Ron (Losing, of course), when Fred and George came bursting in though the portrait hole. " Harry, Ron, Hermione you believe what me and Fred just found" "What did you find?" " Come with us and you will see" "Okay, Let's go".  
Running though the corridors, Harry what great school year he was having Professor Lupin had come back teach his old position as Defense Against the Dark Arts and over the summer Sirius' name had been clear. The Ministry had caught Wormtail when they were raiding Lord Voldemort's fortress. All the death eaters and Voldemort had apprated but the Ministry found Wormtail locked in the basement. He had been locked in there, as punishment for one Wormtail's many blunders. Voldemort's punishment was far greater than had expected for Wormtail was now in Knoxban, the new wizard prison. Voldemort had conquered Azkaban because the dementors' instantly joined the dark side when they found out that Voldemort had risen again. But Knoxban was just as bad as Azkaban had been; with fully qualified wizards trained to use the Dementors' curse. The Dementors' curse was newly invented curse that sucked happy thoughts out of you and replaced them with sad thoughts. Harry shivered at thought that humans could do the same torments as dementors could. Harry was mortally afraid of Dementors cause every tome he came close to one he heard his parents being murdered.  
Harry noticed that they had finally had arrived at the groups' destination. The painting of the fruit bowl. "Fred, what's in the kitchen that's so important" asked Ron. "It's not in the kitchen, It's below it" Fred said as he tickled the giant pear, which laughed and turned into a handle. The whole group crawled in to the kitchen. "Okay remember the map Fred and I gave you in your third year?" Harry nodded wondering where this conversation was going. "And the creators Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs?". Harry once again nodded. "Well" George said opening a trapdoor on the kitchen floor "Welcome to the Marauder's Labortory".  



	2. The Marauder's Laboratory

Sorry for the shortness of the last chapter it was meant to be a prologue but I shrewd up and made it the first chapter. But I promise this chapter to be longer. This is the real first chapter, so here I go.  
  
Chapter 2: The Marauder's Laboratory   
  
"You first, Harry," said Fred. Harry climbed down into the "lab". Harry felt his jaw drop, he just entered a room that had five animals sketched in the walls. On the wall, that George was currently leaning against was a werewolf running labeled "Moony". On the wall opposite to them was a rat foaming at the mouth labeled "Wormtail". "Is a pussy" had been written under Peter's name. On the ceiling was a dog grimace labeled "Padfoot". "Rules" had been written under Sirius' name. A stag was shown on the south wall prancing. On the North wall there was a bear on its hind legs labeled "Claws".  
  
"Who is Claws?" asked Harry. "We're guess a unknown Marauder," said Fred. " Yeah, one that refuse to be mention at the Marauder's map creator's list," said George. " Harry, me and George have a question to ask you". "Shoot" said Harry. "Well okay, Me and George recently found out that the map was made when Sirius, your godfather, was at school, do you he would known who the Marauders are?" Ron and Hermione giggled.  
  
"Yes, in fact he told me who they were a while ago" said Harry. " And they are?"  
"Well let's see Sirius is Padfoot, My dad is Prongs, Professor Lupin is Moony, Peter Pettigrew, curse his name, is Wormtail and I have no idea who Claws is"  
  
"You mean we are being taught by the almighty Moony" "Yes," said a voice from the shadows that made every one jumped. Sirius and Remus stepped out from the shadows. The twins bowed and said, " We are honored with your presence, Almighty Padfoot and Moony".   
  
"Thanks, George and Fred" said Sirius. "Sirius who is Claws?" asked Harry "Ah, Nobody important just a Marauder that is currently locked ...away in cell". "What did do to go to Knoxban?" " Oh, He's not in Knoxban, he just got a little out of hand so we were forced to lock him up". "Enough on the past lets explore the olde Marauder's stomping ground". "Okay"  
  
Everyone except Sirius was having fun was creating pranks in the lab. While Sirius on the other hand was drawing devil horns on Wormtail. So far the group had invented candy that made the victim breath smell like cabbage for a week. Lupin said they could sell those to Honeydukes, for the marauders had already sold them many products such as cockroach clusters and acid pops. The Group had also invents inkbottles that explode when you unscrew the cap.  
  
Though out the next few weeks people's inkbottles kept exploding people's breath smelled like cabbage (especially Snape and the Sytherins). Fred and George started spending more and more time in the marauder's lab. So they could sell the pranks and make some money. Sirius and Remus got half their earnings.  
  
Harry and Ron spent their weeks constant bugging Sirius to tell them who claws was, and were he was locked up or searching the marauder's journals to see if the books even once made a reference to the marauder called Claws.  
  
Authors' note: Next chapter the official plot get revealed so get ready for it.  
Padfoot192  



End file.
